The Guardian
by A.R.Fiddle
Summary: AU: A prophecy was said during the early times of Arendelle foretelling a great war. It is said that a guardian shall appear to protect the current ruler of the kingdom and bring the great peace. But how can this guardian become the kingdom's savior when he can't save himself? ElsaxOC, Kristanna. Rated T for Mild language. Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them. Wish I did though.
1. Chapter 1

The Guardian

Chapter 1

10PM.

_"So this is the deep net."_

Somewhere in a suburb, sitting in a dark room which the only light comes from his monitors, is an excited yet scared young man, a young man who some "normal" people would call weird. Some people would even ridicule this person, but he does not care, for in the four corners of his room, he could be himself; away from the lying world that he lives in. away from all the people who laugh at him, ridicule and call him names, away from the people who could hurt him.

But he wasn't like this before.

Ever since his fiancée cheated on him, nothing has been the same for Samuel. He secluded himself from the public. He changed himself; once a proud and confident young man, prideful of his accomplishes in life, his skill in music, thrown away. The man replaced was a scarred, fearful man, afraid of every person he talks to.

Sometimes he wonders if its depression, or just maybe he's just being anxious about things, but one thing is for sure; he does not want to get hurt again.

So he hid his own persona, to become this broken, pitiful man. A mask, which he wears every single day.

It's the first time he ventured into the deep net. Spending a lot of time in YouTube, he stumbled upon this topic. So being the internet geek that he is, (or the façade that he is) and to satisfy his own curiosity, he browsed.

Skipping the sick things that are links to a lot of forbidden porn sites, he stumbles upon a website that "claims" to take you to a different dimension. A site that says in its main page, that the creator has proved string theory, and the site also "claims" That it can take you back in time, or send in time, but in a different dimension.

_"This is one crock of crap."_ Samuel thought to himself.

He clicks the link which just said, "The Procedure"

When the page loaded, he quietly read to himself:

So, your interest in this field of science made you click this. You are probably wondering, **how in the hell can I do this? **Well, I stumbled upon this strange phenomenon I call **micro wormholes**, which will emulate what I call "**dimension jump.**" The dimension jump will transport you to the place in the past, or in the future. The problem is the jump is going to be completely random. So you would not know where you will be transported. I have managed to simulate my discovery here in this website for all to see!

"Man, this guy really believes it." Samuel thought as he keeps reading the text.

Brief FAQ:

Q : "So what's the use if I jump in a random past or future dimension?"

A : Well, that's for you to find out.

Update : (10/31/20xx) Finally I have some data in order to change the random dimension jump to choice dimension jump, It's still going to be random though, since the only workaround is I could only choose between "past" or "future."

Q : "How do I get back to my own dimension?"

A : I'll be honest with you. I DON'T KNOW. I have never tried this before, but "volunteers" have tried this and they never came back.

So are you ready to jump? Click Me!

"Yeah right. Sure." Samuel thought to himself, thinking that some internet troll made this website for some internet prank that would lead to a link of Rick Astley singing Never Gonna Give You Up.

"I like that song anyways." He said, clicking on the only link that was available.

When the page loaded, it took him to another set of paragraphs.

I am assuming that you have read my brief FAQ: if not, Click Here.

A precaution: pack a "survival bag." You are going to need it.

Suggestions to pack:

Change of clothes x3

H2O (as many as you like)

Canned Goods (as many as you like)

Electronic Devices (not recommended but you could)

Weapons (may be a knife or a gun)

Click this link when you have done what I said. If you don't, then that would be your choice. And you will think of what I said. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"Sure. I have the bag right here." looking at the bag that was under his table.

And he clicked the link.

Okay. Get ready for the chance of a lifetime.

Choose your destination:

Past Future

Once you choose your path, there is no turning back. Say goodbye to your parents, partner, cat or dog, since you will never be seeing them again. You will be seeing a swirling hole in your monitor, and you will be "jumped." Make sure that your survival bag is within your person, as the wormhole will suck you in.

"Okay… Where am I gonna go?" Samuel talks to himself as he chooses the next link to click.

He clicks "Past."

Now he's waiting for the video of Rick. He's very sure that is this is a rickroll site now. Everything that he's read so far has led to this. He looks at the progress bar, the page is about to load.

"Anytime now."

But it's not the video.

Instead, what he saw is a loading screen.

Loading…

While you wait, allow me to play my favorite song.

Rick Astley – Never Gonna Give You Up

He looks at it and smiles to himself. He was right!

"LOL! I was right! It was another rickroll site!" Samuel says in front of the loading screen. "Look! I'm holding the 'survival bag' you told me to pack you bastard!" He holds his backpack. "Joke's on you bro! I actually like this song!"

Loading Complete.

And that's the last thing he saw.

* * *

"Your Majesty, here is the last trade route that pends approval." Kai said, handing a sheet of paper to the queen.

The queen accepted and read the document. Since the great freeze, Weselton had tried to re - establish the loss of goods to Arendelle, and every single time it was denied by the queen. And the very same document handed to her is another reconciliation of said trade route.

"I see. Weselton is still trying to reconcile their trade with us. "Elsa said, standing up, giving the document back to Kai, unsigned.

"Please send that document back to them."

"Yes my Queen, it will be as you wish." exclaimed a very shocked Kai.

It has been a year since the great freeze, and since then Arendelle has flourished ten - fold by Queen Elsa's rule. New trade routes have been established since her rule. Her kingdom is best known for the diamonds and chocolates they made, making them one of the best traders out there. The queen has been a kind and just ruler to her kingdom, and since then, her kingdom has only become stronger in terms of trade and economics. Another day has ended.

And for the past year, it has been monotonous for the Queen.

Monotonous is like icing on the cake.

Elsa was plain bored.

"Will you be joining your sister for dinner Your Majesty?" Kai asked.

"Yes, I believe I shall." Elsa said as she made her way to the dining hall.

The duties of being Queen have been tough on both sisters. Elsa had been busy trying to prove herself in the Kingdom the first three months, trying to repair the damages done by her "accident." Anna was also busy, as she welcomed visiting nobles to Arendelle, who wanted audience with the new queen and set up trade with the kingdom.

* * *

Both sisters have been eating in silence for a while in the dining hall, when Elsa decided to break the ice.

"How was your day Anna?" Elsa asked.

"There was nothing to do today Elsa, - I mean Your Majesty." Anna exclaimed.

"There is no need for formality here Anna. You're my sister."

"Uhh… Okay." Anna said, as she took the last sip of her soup. "It's nice to see you everyday Elsa."

"Me too. I'm sorry Anna for leaving you alone. Believe me, every time you asked if I wanted to build a snowman I wanted to say yes. I wanted to play. But my fear consumed me." Elsa said, looking to her sister with longing eyes.

"There is nothing to apologize for Elsa, since Grand Pabbie returned my memories, I understand." Anna said.

"When did he do that Anna?" Elsa asked, placing her spoon back on the table.

"Oh, a couple of weeks ago. Kristoff had to go to see his parents and I accompanied him." Anna explained while slicing her steak that one of the servants brought. "Since you appointed him the 'official' Ice master and deliverer, he had been busy harvesting ice for the kingdom."

"So that's why I haven't seen him in a while. I hope I didn't put much of a burden on him." Elsa said.

"Who are you kidding? He loves it!" Anna said, remembering the time when they went to the ice castle…

'_but… but… oh come on! It's a palace made of ICE! Ice is my life!'_

Smiling at the memory, Anna made a soft giggle.

"Did you remember something?" Elsa asked.

"When we were at the Ice palace you made, Kristoff was so amazed at it. I didn't want him to go in because the last time I introduced a guy to you, you kinda…"

"…Froze the kingdom." Elsa finished for her, looking sad as she said it.

"Oh Elsa, don't be sad about…"

Anna couldn't finish what she was about to say for there was a light that was emitting from the center of the table.

"What is that?" Anna pointed to the light that was beginning to grow.

Elsa was up on her feet, rushing to her sister. Looking at the light that was growing fast, she acted. She formed an ice cage out of thin air, trying to conceal the light, but her ice shattered, sending ice shards everywhere. Immediately, she erected an ice wall around her and Anna.

"Look, it's some kind of hole!" Anna said, her face in a panic.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from this sorcery." Elsa said.

"Look there's something coming out of it!" Anna pointed to the hole.

Elsa was prepared, she also saw the thing that was coming out of the hole, and then, the hole vanished, revealing a man. The man dropped from the hole and onto the center of the table, where the hole once was. The queen immediately conjured another ice cage, this time, to fit the man who was on the table.

"Ow! That hurt." The man said.

"Who are you?!" Elsa asked the man.

The man looked perplexed, and looked around. He saw two women standing in front of him. Realizing he had to say something, he held his hand on his head, and looked at the woman who wore a blue dress.

"I'm Samuel, and I come in peace?" the man said…

* * *

AN : What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

The Guardian

Chapter 2

Samuel looked around the four walls that envelop him now. It's been three hours since he arrived at this 'past.' He never imagined that a website could be capable of such a feat, but there is no use in crying over spilled milk now.

He's already in a dungeon.

"I wish they just let me take my backpack here. Oh well." Samuel said to himself, looking at the chains that bind him to the room. "That's what you get for being curious."

They took his backpack, or rather; the woman in a blue dress took it. She called it 'some kind of black sack' and proclaimed it dangerous. Not that he actually followed the survival pack that the website said, that bag contained his devices and a mountain dew t-shirt he just bought yesterday.

"Oh man. How am I gonna get out of this mess?" Samuel said, remembering the events earlier.

_**Flashback**_

"_Who are you?" The woman in blue said._

"_I'm Samuel, and I come in peace?" I said._

_Looking at the girl who was looking at him, obviously scared. It seems that this woman was protecting the red-head. I scanned the area. It looks like I'm in a dining room. What? Damn. This room is huge!_

"_Guards!" the woman in blue shouted._

'_Oh shit.' I thought._

"_Wait my lady, I mean you no harm!" I exclaimed. Remembering the website sent me to the 'past.'_

"_Where did you come from?" The woman said._

"_If you let me out of this 'confinement' my lady, I would be more than glad to tell you." I said, holding the bars in front of me, using them so I could stand up._

"_Apologies mister, but you are not in the place to arrange anything here. Your 'arrival' brings us in caution. So I ask you again, Where did you come from?" The woman said._

"_Elsa, I think he really means no harm." The other woman said._

'_Elsa. That was the name of the woman in blue. That's kind of a weird name.' I thought, looking at the woman. 'Well, based on what I know anyways, I am in medieval ages.'_

"_I believe I asked you a question sir, and it's Queen Elsa to you." Elsa said. _

"_I came from the future, Queen Elsa." I said, bowing._

_Queen Elsa looked at me. It was like she was searching my eyes for the truth. Just as I thought she's gonna free me, she spoke._

"_Prove it." She said._

"_Okay…" as I reached for my bag, shards of ice came from the floor and enclosed my bag._

"_I have to get something from my bag Your Majesty, in order for me to…" I tried to say while looking at her eyes._

_Then the guards came._

"_Your Majesty, Your Highness!" The guards shouted, looking at me, in the cage the queen trapped me in. _

_They drew their swords. I am in deep shit now._

"_Take that man to the dungeons." Elsa ordered her guards._

_She lifted her 'cage' off me, and immediately the guards pointed their swords at me._

"_Your Majesty, If you just open my bag, then you'll find out that what I say is the truth." I said, raising my hands in surrender to the guards._

_Then the guards threw me here._

* * *

Elsa and Anna were looking at each other now. They were in the Queen's study room, which also served as her office. They had one of the guards carry the 'sack' that the man brought with him.

"Let's open it Elsa!" Anna said, looking at the bag.

"I do not know about that Anna, It may contain poison, or something that would endanger us." Elsa replied, looking at the bag also.

Both sisters wanted to satisfy their curiosity. The man they had in the dungeons now claimed to be from the future. Both of them wanted to know. Then Olaf came in the study.

"Elsa, Anna! Hello! I was looking everywhere for you!" Olaf said, wobbling over to the couch.

"Olaf!" Elsa said. "Anna, I got an idea."

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing." Anna replied.

Both of them were looking at the snowman.

"Yes?" Olaf asked.

"Olaf, could you open the sack for us?" Elsa asked her creation.

"I could try Elsa!" Olaf said, picking up the bag and placing it on the floor.

Olaf looked at it, and circled the bag. He looked at it again, and examined it. Then he looked back at the Queen.

"There are no strings. I can't untie it Elsa." Olaf said, looking sad. "Why do you have this anyway? It's like, a weird sack or something."

"Olaf, carry the sack. We're going to the dungeons." Elsa said.

* * *

Samuel was sitting on the flat, cold steel bed they provided there. Looking at the barred window, he saw the moon. Immediately, he regrets what he did.

"If I just didn't click that stupid link, then I would not be in chains." He said to himself, still looking at the moon outside. "So this is how I end. At least they didn't torture me."

Then his door opened.

Three people came in the cell Samuel was in. He looked at them, and saw the queen, her sister the princess, and… a snowman… Wait…

The snowman was moving, and was holding his backpack.

"Hi! I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Olaf said to me. Looking at me with those eyes he had, blinking once in a while.

The. Snowman. Is. Talking.

Ignoring the snowman, Samuel stood up, and bowed to the other people who were there.

"How may I help you Queen Elsa?" Samuel said, looking at her, "Princess…" He asked the girl beside her, looking at her as if I am asking for her name.

"Anna." The princess replied. "We came here because we want you to open the sack." Anna added, pointing at my backpack which Olaf held.

"I'll just teach Olaf how to open it." He said plainly. Remembering the shards of ice that came out last time he wanted to touch his bag. "Olaf, you see the little tongue like thing at the side? Hold it, and move it up, then left to right, then back down."

Olaf did as asked and the bag was open, revealing Samuel's laptop, iPhone, iPad, and the shirt he bought. Olaf pulled the items one by one, with the occasional 'oooh what's this?' Both girls were looking at the items that the snowman pulled out. When Olaf pulled the iPhone out, he accidentally pushed the home button, making the phone light up.

"What is that?" the queen asked Samuel. "Why is there a portrait inside a light?"

"That is a kind of communication device Queen Elsa. I would love to show you how it works. Do I have your permission Majesty?" Samuel asked the queen.

'If I play my cards right, I just may get out of this cell, and try to find my way home, away from this kingdom, and these women.' Samuel told himself.

"You have my permission. Show me how that works." Elsa said, her eyes filled with curiosity.

So Samuel unlocked his phone, and explained to the Queen and Princess the phone. Samuel looked at the signal bars, of which there were none.

"Of course there isn't going to be any bars here." Samuel said, laughing to himself. "I'm sorry. I cannot show you the process in itself, but this is used to talk to another person from another land."

Samuel tried to explain, but both sisters were already convinced. This person was speaking the truth. And both have wronged the person.

"And what about that steel thing there? What does that do?" Anna asked.

"This, Your Highness, is a computer. It is a…" Samuel tried to explain the laptop to the princess.

"Guards, release this man." Elsa shouted from outside the door. Guards came inside the cell.

"I apologize for my actions earlier Mister Samuel, but I had to be sure that you spoke the truth." Elsa said.

"I understand Your Majesty, I would have done the same thing if it were to happen to me." Samuel said, now unchained, he picked up his bag and tried to move away from the Queen, the Princess, and the snowman. When he was at the door he said, "Thank you for releasing me Your Majesty. I must be on my way, and find out how to go back to my time."

"I offer my castle to you Samuel, as I have wronged you." Elsa said.

"I have to decline Your…" Samuel replied but Elsa spoke again.

"I must insist Samuel. It would help me sleep tonight that I right the wrong I have caused you."

Samuel just nodded his head and Elsa, Anna, and Olaf led him up the castle.

* * *

Samuel couldn't sleep. Hours ago, he was chained to a wall. Now, he was lying in a bed, in a room as big as his apartment back at home. Samuel knew that the journey back to his dimension is impossible, since his devices can't connect to the internet.

"Why did I even pick the past?" Samuel asked himself sitting up the bed, and looking at the clock that was in his room.

It was midnight.

Samuel walked out of his room, and made his way to the garden he saw as Gerda, the head housekeeper led him to his room.

Walking around the garden, he saw a bench. He went to towards the bench and sat down.

"What am I gonna do here? I'm a researcher for God sakes." Samuel said to himself, looking up at the stars. "Maybe I could work for a bakery. I could make cakes and stuff."

"Couldn't sleep?" a figure asked behind him.

"Huh? Oh, Your Majesty." Samuel said, standing up, but the queen stopped him.

"You don't have to be formal anymore Samuel. You're my guest here." Elsa replied. "May I sit beside you?"

Samuel moved to the side and the queen sat beside him. Both were silent. Seeing how awkward it is, Elsa started to break the ice.

"I wanted to apologize again Samuel, for sending you to the dungeons." Elsa said.

"There's nothing to apologize for Your Majesty."

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like. I couldn't help but hear what you were saying, and it seems that you want to be a baker?" Elsa asked Samuel.

"Thank you for the offer Your Majesty, but I'll take my leave first thing in the morning. I really don't want to be a burden to you." Samuel said. "I'll try to find a job in town."

"No!" Elsa said, shocking Samuel. "What I meant was, No, it's not a burden for me, really. There is so much room here, and it's quite alright for you to stay. Besides, I would like to know more about the future. What it's like."

Samuel smiled. He now understood. The queen was curious.

"There is a saying where I came from Queen Elsa." Samuel said, looking at the queen. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"I am Queen. I could easily judge a character of a person by just looking at him." Elsa replied.

"I see." Samuel said, standing up. "I bid you goodnight Your Majesty."

"Goodnight, Samuel." Elsa said, also standing up.

As Samuel turned his back, Elsa spoke once again.

"Oh, and please, call me Elsa."

**AN:** Done! And I think I'm on a roll. I'd love your opinions on my story guys, It would help.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Guardian**

Chapter 3

_"Why?" Samuel asked the figure in front of him. "What made you do this?"_

_The figure was slowly taking form. It was a woman._

_"You don't deserve to be loved Samuel." The woman said. "You are not a man."_

_The woman circled him and started to taunt him more._

_"You are pathetic." The woman said, looking at Samuel._

_"But I love you. Without you, my life is nothing. I made you my world…" Samuel said, breaking down._

_The woman laughed at him._

_"I didn't ask you to do that fool!"_

_Then the woman's eyes turned red._

* * *

Samuel suddenly woke up from his slumber, breathing hard. His nightmare once again, was the same. For three years, the woman made his heart freeze haunts his sleep. Since then, he didn't bother. He learned to deal with the same dream every day. He started to look around. The sun was shining and coming in his window. It was morning. He was still half asleep. Looking up, he sees that his roof was about fifteen feet above him, and his roof was arched. He rubbed his eyes and tried to look at the roof again.

"Is my roof that big?" Samuel asked himself.

"Oh." Samuel said out loud. "I must be still dreaming. Better sleep some more."

Samuel lied down again on the bed when someone was knocking at his door.

"Master Samuel?" a female voice came from the door. "Master Samuel, are you awake?"

Then he finally hit him. Remembering the event that happened, he answered.

"Yes?"

"Her Majesty sent me here to take you to the dining hall for breakfast. I'll be waiting here when you're ready." The woman said.

"Okay, give me a minute." Samuel said. He grabbed the mountain dew shirt and his pants he wore yesterday.

He opened the door and saw Gerda outside. She motioned Samuel to follow her, and they started to walk. Breaking the awful silence, Samuel asked;

"Gerda, what year is it?" Samuel asked.

"Oh, it is the year of our Lord, Eighteen hundred Seventeen." Gerda said, as if it were fact.

"Gerda, just call me Samuel. I really don't feel comfortable being called a master. "Samuel said, smiling at the woman. "Thank you for telling me the date."

"You're welcome, Mas—oh… Samuel." Gerda smiled as well. "Here we are. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are already inside, waiting for you." She said as she opened the door for Samuel.

Samuel walked inside the hall, and could not help at be amazed at how intricate the room was. The roof held one grand chandelier, which could not be described by words. He looked at the table, which at his estimate could sit at least fifty people, Twenty-three each wide side and two either end of the table. The queen was sitting at the edge of the table, and Princess Anna was at her right. Samuel just stood there in awe of the hall.

"Good morning Samuel. Come, sit down with us." Elsa said, motioning Samuel to sit.

Samuel made his way to the table, and sat down two seats apart from the Princess.

"Good morning as well, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna." Samuel said looking at both women.

Elsa was about to speak about the way Samuel addressed her, when Kai came in.

"My Queen, Kristoff is already here as you requested. Shall I send him in?" Kai asked.

"Oh… Show him in Kai." Elsa replied.

"Kristoff is here? Why didn't you tell me sooner Elsa?" Anna asked, "Does my hair look okay?" Anna looked at Samuel.

"Yes your highness." Samuel said, as he buttered the bread that was in front of him, looking at the princess very briefly.

"Samuel you didn't even look at it enough… Good morning Kristoff!" Anna said, standing up and moved towards her boyfriend, dragging him to sit beside her. "Come, have breakfast with us!"

"Good morning Anna." Kristoff said, smiling.

Samuel looked at the couple and couldn't help but smile. Here was a princess, holding hands with a commoner. He could see that both loved the other. He envied these kinds of people, people who had love. As he began to bite the bread, he couldn't help but remember the times he was happy like them, smiling at the mere sight of the woman he loved. Then, he remembered the promise he made himself.

'_Never again.'_

"I'm glad you could join us Kristoff. How is the ice business?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff, now sitting beside Anna, replied. "Demand has been much for ice. But, business is most definitely flourishing. Thank you for asking."

Anna, who was now handing buttered bread to Kristoff, said; "Kristoff is leaving three days from now, for another ice harvest. He'll be gone for 2 weeks."

"Oh, I hope it's not a burden for you Kristoff." Elsa said. "You, being Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer and all."

Kristoff, who was now taking the bread that Anna gave him, replied; "No, of course not Elsa. After all…"

"Ice is your life." Anna finished for him.

"Yes, Ice is my life, but also are you Anna." Kristoff said to his girlfriend. Anna couldn't help but blush at the comment.

"Kristoff, I would like to introduce you to Samuel." Elsa said, "He'll be staying here with us for a while."

Samuel who was just eating quietly, not wanting to disturb their conversation, looked up at the mention of his name. Kristoff, looked at him, then looked at Elsa, and looked at him again.

'This guy has issues.' Samuel thought as he looked at him.

"Hi Samuel. Pleasure to meet you." Kristoff said, offering his hand.

Samuel shook his hand and replied, "And you as well Kristoff."

'This guy has issues.' Kristoff thought as Samuel was shaking his hand.

Both men looked at each other briefly, when Elsa spoke.

"I'll be taking my leave now, as I have a busy day ahead of me." Elsa said to everyone, and stood up, leaving the others behind.

* * *

Samuel, together with Kristoff and Anna, are now having a tour of the town. At first, he just wanted to stay at his room, but due to the persistence of Anna, eventually agreed. Now he was regretting his decision as he felt like a chaperone to the couple who was with him.

'Well I do need to get out of the castle, since I need to look for a job.' Samuel thought to himself, as he watched Anna drag Kristoff to the chocolate shop.

"Welcome your highness! Are you here to pick up the usual sweets?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Yes Jack." Anna said. "And also I want to taste the new stuff."

As Princess Anna was busy tasting the chocolates, Kristoff and Samuel began to talk.

"So, how is Arendelle faring?" Kristoff asked.

"It is, breathtaking." Samuel replied. "Kristoff, I know we just met, but I couldn't help but hear the conversation earlier. Is it alright if you took me as your apprentice in ice harvesting?"

"Why would a prince want to be my apprentice in ice harvesting?" Kristoff said to Samuel.

"Oh, I'm not a prince." Samuel said surprised.

"Really? Interesting. I thought you were Elsa's suitor." Kristoff replied. "I mean, you wear strange clothes. That's why I thought you were. Sorry. Why would you want to harvest ice anyway?"

"I… got fired from my recent job." Samuel lied. "And… I really don't want to be a burden to the Queen and Princess."

Kristoff looked at him for a while, but replied. "Sure, I can take you with me. Make sure you tell them though."

"Thanks. I appreciate it Kristoff." Samuel replied.

"Will that be all Your Highness?" Jack asked Anna.

"Yes. Thanks Jack! How much do I owe you?" Anna replied, opening her pouch of money.

"Two Silver and Fifty Bronze coins Princess Anna."

Anna paid the man and they left the store. Satisfied by her purchase, the princess began eating the chocolate she bought.

"How do you like Arendelle so far Samuel?" Anna asked as she bit on the chocolate.

"It's amazing Princess. I'm glad to have… arrived at this place." Samuel said, looking at the fjord.

"I'm taking Samuel with me, Anna." Kristoff said. "It would be nice to talk to someone on the way to the Frozen Heart."

"You're leaving? After you just…" Anna said, rolling her eyes, as if thinking about something, "arrived yesterday?"

"I do need to earn a living when I am going to migrate to Arendelle Princess Anna." Samuel said.

"Oh, of course." Anna said. "You better tell Elsa then."

'Why do I have to get permission from the queen again? I mean, really… She's a queen, not a goddess.' Samuel thought to himself.

"Yes… Of course. I'll… just go back to the castle then." Samuel said, as he bowed. "Thank you, Princess Anna, Kristoff, for giving me a tour of Arendelle."

"Just call me Anna, Samuel. After all, we're friends now." Anna said.

* * *

Samuel was sitting at the bench again, sitting down with his laptop open, deep in thought.

"Maybe if I check the history, I could see the wormhole again, and hopefully, it would take me back." Samuel said to himself, as the computer boots into Windows.

As usual, he put in his password, and loaded the browser immediately. He checked the time in his laptop, which said, 7:31PM. As the browser loaded, he went to the history immediately. And as if a rock hit him, he remembered that he was using his desktop at that time, and which, the history would not be there.

"Of course. Dammit." Samuel said to himself. "Oh, the battery is almost out. Glad I bought a solar charger." As Samuel tried to find the charger inside his bag.

Elsa, who was walking towards the bench as well, noticed Samuel there again. She loved this garden. When she was young, she stayed a lot here. Since she couldn't be seen by Anna, this garden became her place, as Anna was in the art room.

'I guess I have to share my secret spot with him.' Elsa thought. Walking behind him, she decided to surprise him again. Like what she did last night.

"Boo." Elsa said.

Spooked, Samuel almost dropped his laptop. Looking behind him, he saw the queen, in her usual light blue gown.

"Now were even. I told you yesterday to call me Elsa." Elsa added. "Might I ask what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just looking if I could find a way to go back to my time. At first I thought this was the thing I used to come here. Sadly, it's not."

"I see. It is amazing, the things you have." Elsa said, sitting down beside him. "To be able to travel back in time."

'If I could go back in time as well, I would save them.' Elsa thought, thinking about her parents.

"Honestly, the time travel I did was completely an accident." Samuel explained. "I myself thought it was a joke. So I just went with it."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Elsa said, giving back the saying he told her.

"Yes. My Curiosity bit me." Samuel replied, smiling at the queen. "Thank you Elsa, for letting me stay here at your home."

Elsa looked at the man who was beside him. She really did find him quite attractive.

'What are you thinking Elsa? This is just a man who you just met yesterday.' Elsa thought. There was something that makes this man tickle her fancy, and she wanted to find that out.

"Elsa, I spoke with Kristoff earlier, and I decided that I'll accompany him and harvest ice." Samuel said.

"Oh…" Elsa said, knocking her out of her reverie. "Why the sudden decision to work? You should think about that first Samuel."

"I have. Since I'll be staying here for a while, I have to find my own job." Samuel said, looking away and focusing on the fountain in front of them.

"May I ask a question?" Samuel said, looking at Elsa.

"You already have." Elsa said, giggling, earning her a smirk from Samuel. "Go ahead."

"Do I have to fill up some kind of paperwork in order to stay here in Arendelle? Like some migration papers or census perhaps?" Samuel asked again.

"Yes, but don't worry about that. I fixed that for you earlier this morning." Elsa said. "Since we can't be telling anyone that you came from the future that is. All I need is your full name and your signature."

"Thank you Elsa, for trusting me."

"You're welcome." Elsa replied. "So… Your last name?"

"Portridge." Samuel said. "Samuel Portridge."

_'Portridge… I've read of that before… ' _Elsa thought.

"Come Samuel Portridge." Elsa said, standing up. "Let us finish that paper I wrote earlier."

"By your will, Your Majesty." Samuel replied, earning him a slap on the shoulder.

"Now were even." Samuel said.

* * *

"Are the ships ready?" a man asked.

"Yes, Your Grace." A soldier replied. "Very soon, we will be ready to set sail for Arendelle."

"Excellent." The man replied. "Dismissed."

"Arendelle. Open those gates so I could exploit your riches."

**AN**: Another chapter done!


	4. Chapter 4

The Guardian

Chapter 4

_Three days later_

"Do it." Anna said.

Anna looked at her sister with excitement. She was waiting for something to happen as Elsa moved to the window pane. Elsa looked at her sister and waits for a confirmation. The princess nods, her teeth bared in anticipation. A sudden chill came. Elsa's power was let loose, and a slow mist enveloped the window pane that was in front of them, chilling the window and making it frost. Anna immediately drew a smiley with her hand out of the produced frost that enveloped the window. The princess smiled and hugged her sister.

"Look! The ice is smiling." The princess pointed at the window. "See?! So you have to smile too."

Elsa just smiled at how naïve her sister was. Naïve in a good way that is; and that was enough to brighten anyone's day. It has been two days now since Kristoff and Samuel left for the frozen heart; A lake that was in the middle of the north mountain, which was where Arendelle got their source of ice all year. She wondered what the two were doing.

'I could just make ice for them. Why bother going on a journey…' Elsa thought.

At first, she should just make ice for her kingdom, but she also thought the economics behind it, and decided that would just make the ice harvesters out-of-business, and many of them rely on the ice, and she could not afford doing that.

As she thought more, the more she's curious at Samuel and remembers his last name.

_'Portridge.'_

She was sure she read it somewhere, but could not recall where.

"Hey Elsa, you okay?" Anna asked, knocking the queen out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm Fine, Anna." Elsa replied. "Anna, does the name Portridge ring any bells for you?"

"Portridge? That's a weird last name. Where did you hear that?" Anna replied, now also thinking.

"It's Samuel's last name." Elsa said. "I know it really sounds weird, but it feels like I've heard the name before."

"Me too, now that you say it that way, it really does feel like I've heard of it before." Anna replied. "Why are you interested in him anyway?"

"Interested? That's such a big word…" Elsa said as slight pink hue colors her cheeks. She covers it up immediately, but it was too late.

"YOU LIKE HIM!" Anna shouted, then grinning at her sister.

"No I do not like him." Elsa lied, but to no avail.

"Okay, you don't like him." Anna replied, rolling her eyes. "How's the kingdom faring nowadays?" Anna, suddenly asked, looking at the window pane.

"Well, since you are interested, the kingdom is most definitely flourishing. Our newest trade route to Southern France has brought us wine and Cognac, which we could re-trade to…" Elsa, now speaking like a queen was suddenly interrupted when Anna shouted again;

"Look! Kristoff and Samuel are back!" Anna lied, which made Elsa run towards the window.

"Gotcha." Anna smirked. "So, when did you realize you liked him?" Anna asked, grinning.

"No use hiding it from you then?" Elsa replied.

"You're not answering the question, and no, to answer yours." Anna said.

"The second day when he arrived, that's when I had the feeling. And it's still growing now, since I feel like there is something missing in the castle every time I go to the garden to relax…" Elsa said, now blushing profusely.

"That's called 'missing' someone my dear sister." Anna replied. "When Kristoff went off to do his thing, I missed him a lot, that's why I bugged you a lot. But you will learn to deal with that when he comes back."

"I know what 'missing someone' means Anna. You don't have to lecture me on that." Elsa countered.

"But not feeling it. Trust me, it's a good feeling." Anna said. "So when are you going to tell him?"

"I most definitely am not going to tell him anything!" Elsa replied.

"Point taken." Anna replied, "What did you like about him then? "

"His eyes." Elsa said, closing hers. "That smile. That mysterious aura he emits, which tells me to save him."

"So in other words, everything." Anna replied, still grinning.

"Yes. Are you happy now?" Elsa replied.

"Yes I am. I'm so happy for you my dear sister. Last question;" Anna said. "Do you think its true love?"

"Maybe. What do we know about true love?" Elsa said, laughing.

"Yeah, maybe." Anna replied, also laughing.

* * *

"Thank you Kristoff, for helping me with this." Samuel said.

"Oh don't mention it." Kristoff replied, stopping Sven. "We've arrived."

The journey from Oaken's trading post to the frozen heart took them about a day, counting the camp they did. Overall, Samuel loved the ambiance of the place, which emitted such an eerie scene, and the wind that blew felt just right to make the lake freeze all throughout the seasons. Both men have bonded these past days, both sharing stories to the other.

"Well, we didn't come here to enjoy the scenery! Let's start harvesting. The faster we finish, the faster we travel back the mountain."

"Yes sir!" Samuel said, while making a mock salute at Kristoff.

"Stop that Samuel, you know I don't like that." Kristoff said. "Could you hand me the saw?"

As Samuel handed him the saw, he said, "When I get my first pay here, were going straight to the pub. I am be needing of some mead in me sir!"

Kristoff laughed, grabbing the saw. "It's been a while since I drank. Let's see how you fare up with the alcohol Samuel. Arendelle has one mean Mead you know. I'll hold you up on that."

"Yep yep!" Samuel said, now grabbing a saw of his own. It was time to work.

The sun was about to set when they started packing up their tools. It most definitely took them the whole day but the ice harvest was double in size.

"It may be your first time here Samuel, but you sure know how to handle the ice." Kristoff said.

"When I was about 13, I used to work for… an ice harvester just like you, That's why I know how to." Samuel lied. In his teens, he used to work for an ice company as a part-timer.

"I see. You're natural with the ice." Kristoff said. "Well let's tie up the ice and head home."

"Okay." Samuel said, walking to the other side of the sled, picking up the rope. When he was walking, the ice cracked, and he fell to the lake. Kristoff didn't have enough time to save him, he fell. That's when a strange thing happened.

"Samuel!" Kristoff shouted when suddenly a woman appeared. Kristoff started to run when the woman spoke.

"Peace ice harvester." The woman in white said. "I came to save him."

"Who are you?" asked the now scared Kristoff.

She paid no attention to him. Instead, she put her hand inside the crack which the ice made, and pulled out a now freezing Samuel. Kristoff immediately ran towards the sled to get the blanket when the woman spoke again.

"I am the guardian of this lake. Some people know me as the 'frozen heart.' And to others, I am known as Auðhelga, the spirit who protects this lake." Auðhelga said.

Kristoff, now putting the blanket over Samuel said, "Thank you for saving him."

"No. I thank you for bringing him here." Auðhelga replied, now moving towards Samuel.

"I have been waiting for you." Auðhelga whispered to the now unconscious Samuel. "I have come to fulfill the promise I have made." Touching Samuels' forehead, a strange light came out of her hand. Kristoff tried to help Samuel, being scared at the spirit, and approached.

"Do not interfere, ice harvester." Auðhelga looked at Kristoff. "I mean him no harm. I am just fulfilling the promise I've made five hundred years ago."

Kristoff stopped, but still alert. The woman started to chant in ancient norse, words that Kristoff did not understand. The light from the woman's hand started to glow once more, brightly, until Samuel started screaming.

"You're hurting him! Stop it! Please!" Kristoff said, now grabbing the knife he had. But Auðhelga still continued. When he was about to stab the woman, a force pushed him away, making him fly away from the two.

Kristoff paid no attention to the force that pushed him, as soon as he landed he started to run towards them again, the light was fading now, and when he reached them, the woman was finished. Samuel was now standing, and looking at him. But this was not the Samuel he met.

Samuels' eyes were glowing.

"My thanks, Auðhelga. You have served me well." Samuel, now having a deep voice, said upon the woman, who was now kneeling in front of him.

"I am forever your servant, Your Highness, Prince Samuel of Delle-ju! The prophecy shall be fulfilled!" Auðhelga replied, turning into light, going inside Samuel. Suddenly, Samuel lost consciousness, falling face first towards the ice.

Kristoff grabbed Samuel, placed him in the sled, and made haste towards Arendelle.

"You'll make it buddy. Don't worry." Kristoff said.

* * *

10PM.

Kristoff was near the gates of Arendelle. He dumped all the ice they had harvested by Oaken's in a mad rush to the kingdom. Somehow he had to save Samuel. No, he had to save a life. They reached the castle, and he stopped at the middle of the courtyard, grabbed the unconscious Samuel and ran towards the doors.

"Help!" Kristoff shouted as he entered the castle.

Elsa was inside the garden, looking at the stars when she heard someone scream.

"Help!"

Now running, Elsa was worried. That was Kristoffs' voice. Anna, who was running as fast as she could as well, met up with the queen at the spiral staircase. Both were in panic when they finally arrived at the great hall which Kristoff and Samuel were.

"What happened?" Elsa said, "You there, find Kai and Gerda, tell them to get the royal physicians. Make haste!" Elsa added, pointing at the guard who was standing at his post near the door.

"Bring him to my room, it is much nearer than his." Elsa said to Kristoff.

"Kristoff what happened?" Anna asked.

"He fell into the lake, then someone just saved him. Then something happened, something strange." Kristoff said, running towards Elsa's room.

"What strange thing?" Elsa asked, now touching Samuel's forehead. "He's burning hot!"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me." Kristoff replied.

"Try me." Both sisters now said, opening the doors of Elsa's room.

**AN: **And there we go. Another chapter done. Please tell me what you think of the story so far, as it helps me so much!


End file.
